


Here come regrets

by minoshat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Multi, POV Harry, Pinning Harry, Post-Break Up, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoshat/pseuds/minoshat
Summary: Harry is still in love with Draco...They shared perfect love story.But unlike in fairy tails...Why is Draco moving on...?





	Here come regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics come from Epik High song "Here comes regrets"

 

 

 

_Here come the regrets_   
_Here come the regrets_   
_Here comes the-_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

And he is standing here invisible to only person he ever gave his heart. How did he do it? Walked away to never come back… but the thing is he never truly moved on, and maybe that’s the worst regret… letting time stop for him when world was still moving on.

 

What if he… What if… What if…

 

Draco smiled warmly at Astoria letting sun play in his orbs and Harry’s heart stumbled painfully.  

 

Mine.

 

_Laugh still echoing behind his closed eyes. “I can’t possibly love anyone more than you” – said with sweetest smile._

 

Used to be mine...

 

_Those red framed scared gray eyes. “No one can hurt me like you do, Harry…”_

 

Not anymore.

 

With heavy sigh and dropped shoulders Harry slowly turned away not wanting to violate any more of their privacy. Saving behind his eyes last picture of Draco’s tiny smile and burning warmly eyes that slowly closed as he leaned in to kiss Astoria. Same way they used to kiss. Such a perfection. Such a disaster. Harry let one tear wet his cheek.  Last one for the sake of old times, for all the lonely nights that will follow.

 

He will stay for the wedding. Of course he will, because he doesn’t hold any grudge ( _lies lies lies_ ), because of course they are friends ( _lies lies lies_ ). He will even smile _(but heart is breaking breaking breaking)_ and give a supporting speech.

 

_“After all you owe me this much Harry…”_

 

And he will ask for the last dance acting like it’s just a joke, and maybe just maybe he will hold Draco a little too tight, a little too close trying to remember the feeling, touch, smell…

 

And then he will let go for the last time wishing him well. _(Don’t be well.)_

 

_“Be happy Harry.” (hurt hurt hurt)_

 

And Harry will stay staring at his back like Draco did that night.

 

_No one can hurt me like you do…_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _I wish I hadn’t done it_  
I wish I hadn’t said it  
I wish that I could take it all back (take it all back)  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
